Your Icy Heart, My Battered Past
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: Haruhi was tortured by her father after her mother's death. One day, she doesn't even come home and instead collapses in front of the Hitachiin Mansion. Can her sufferings and warm heart melt Kaoru's icy one? Can she teach him how to love, through her own past? Read and find out. KaoHaru HikaxOC [Will update new chapters ASAP]
1. The Day We Met

"_Haruhi!" a lady with long brown hair in a low ponytail and a formal blue lawyer blazer and skirt and heels beckoned her daughter to hug her._

"_Mommy!" the little girl with immaculate shoulder length hair and precisely cut bangs ran towards her mother in delight._

"_I am going to win this case. So when I come back, prepare a feast for us!" the mother smiled at her daughters and wrapped her in her arms._

"_O-okay!" The little girl stuttered out of happiness._

"_But finish your homework," the mother laughed._

"_I finished it already," Haruhi whined._

"_Then be a good girl and wait for me to come back, all right?" the mother smiled at the girl._

"_Yes!" Haruhi sang._

_Ranka came, smiling at the nice reunion, and kissed his wife goodbye._

_And Haruhi waited and waited for her mother to come home, but she never came…_

_The next day, down at the police station, the father and daughter found out she was killed in a car accident on her way home._

_They never had a feast together…_

_The father shoved Haruhi into the car and pulled her into the apartment when they came there._

_He slammed the door shut and Haruhi shivered._

"_D-daddy?"_

_Glunk! Glunk! Glunk! Glunk! Kink!_

_Yep. That was the sound of Ranka over-excessively drinking alcohol to ease his pain._

"_Don't you dare call me daddy," he glowered at Haruhi._

"_You KILLED her…" he cornered on her with the tiny shot glass he had emptied._

"_YOU WANTED HER TO DIE, DIDN'T YOU? YOU PROBABLY NEVER WANTED HER TO LIVE!" Ranka threw the shot glass down on Haruhi, where it crashed and bruised her on her hands and face._

_Crash! Crash! Crash! Whip! Whip! Whip!_

"_Stop! Stop! Stop! Please!" Haruhi wailed as her father continued to torture her._

"_Die, you villan! DIE!" Ranka yelled as he continued to throw shot glasses at Haruhi._

_And scars started to spill with blood, and Haruhi screamed in pain, shear pain._

_And the pain never stopped._

[Years later – Haruhi is 15 now]

"Hmph. I don't even care if you show your pathetic face at my doorstop," Ranka's icy tone cut Haruhi's request to stay a little late after her last day of first semester with her favorite math teacher, Ms. Harumi.

"Thank you for understanding, father," Haruhi flatly said.

"Whatever. Scram, you brat," he cut her off once again.

"As you wish, father," Haruhi chorused without life in her voice.

The line went dead, and Haruhi put the phone down in the cradle.

Ms. Harumi's worried eyes pierced through Haruhi's dull lifeless ones.

She knew very well how terribly Ranka had terribly treated her all these years. And that made her hate Haruhi's father for the child abuse all these years.

"Dearie, you don't have to worry about staying here. Just get home and not in trouble with your father," Ms. Harumi hugged Haruhi.

Haruhi couldn't even smile.

"It's ok. He won't even care if I even came home," Haruhi sighed into the hug.

"My dear god, your father had enough nerves to say that to your face," Ms. Harumi had the urge to report her father for such abusive language over the years.

"Yes he did," from Haruhi's sad eyes, tears began to drip onto her teacher's coat.

She sniffled, and Ms. Harumi hushed her until she felt calm enough.

[Few hours later]

Haruhi put on her thick brown trench coat and tugged on the sleeves to hide the heavy scars on her arms. She bundled her scarf around her mouth and she trudged through the thick snow.

Haruhi felt so tired; that it took her a while she wasn't even going in the direction of home.

'My body is hurting all over; I...can't…go…any…further…' Haruhi thought to herself.

'Dad wouldn't want to see my face ever again anyways,' she thought.

Right in front of a huge manor, was where Haruhi collapsed, on her back, so tired of pushing herself to the extremes.

[Mizumi's POV]

Drat! Drat! DRAT! Those dark siblings are too much to handle!

Yeah I know I am a vampire like them, but they are too much to handle!

Hikaru has his own wife, oh but Kaoru is another story. He is too much to handle in finding his own love, knowing that he is the younger twin of those identical annoying vampires.

URGH WHY IS LIFE SO IMPOSSIBLE!

I stormed outside and went into the snowy arena near the gates to vent out my anger on snow when my anger dissipated when I saw what I saw right beyond the gates.

I saw a human girl in her early teens (around Kaoru-kun's age of 17), a beautiful shoulder length hair, and exactly cut bangs, and a heavy book bag that the human girl must've been lugging around.

Although I have distaste for humans overall, I melted when I unlocked the gates and rolled her sleeves and the tip of her pants up to see deep scars.

"What happened to her…?" I muttered to myself.

Having a pity on the poor girl, I decided to carry her in and make sure she feels better before she can leave.

It took me a little bit of struggling, but the girl was surprisingly easy to carry.

I struggled to close the gates, and hid the keys behind my back and hauled the book bag over my shoulder.

Opening the doors, I struggled to carry the books and the unconscious girl at the same time.

The Hitachiin family looked alarmed at a human girl's presence, and they stood up from their dark little card game.

The mother came forward and laughed, "Out of all the things you allowed in here, a human GIRL?"

"I decided to. She is different. I wouldn't bring just any battered human in here as a shelter like this place is a hotel," I unusually regarded my mistress in a cold manner.

"Poor pathetic creature," Hikaru started.

"She won't last long," Kaoru smirked.

"Shut your traps, identical brats," I snapped at them.

They were shocked at my icy tone so they lay off of being foolish, spoiled brats that lived off the family's wealth.

I carried her to a vacant bedroom, and slowly eased off her boots, trench coat and scarf to see her arms and legs covered with scars.

Her own face had one or two across her cheeks.

My heart was upside down. Who could've done this to her?

I eased her out of her school uniform and into a lacy nightgown from the wardrobe. I spent the next hour bandaging up her wounds on her arms, legs and face.

I might be able to let them heal on their own or if I take a special liking towards her, I could give her some of my blood as vampire's blood is known to cure or heal anything.

"Mother…" she tossed her head in her sleep as I drew the covers to her chin and sat beside her.

She grabbed the cuff of my left wrist and murmured softly, "Don't leave me…"

My face changed from surprised to soft. Instinctively, I climbed in bed and tucked myself in next to her.

"Don't worry, dear. I will never leave you," I promised. Never had anyone appreciated me like this, no one wanted my presence around in this mansion for too long, and I considered leaving this filthy job many times in my life, but money talks so I kept my mouth shut.

I always wanted to leave, and the doors are so welcoming to me to leave, but I can't.

And this girl is making it so hard for me to leave, but I don't care. She wants me around, and she will be my only motive to stay at this mansion as a maid.

[Haruhi's POV]

"_Mother? Mother, where are you? Why can't I see you?" I was little and was grabbing in a direction where mom would be._

"_Haruhi, I'm sorry I can't be here with you…" her voice was becoming dimmer and dimmer._

"_MOTHER!" I was becoming even more panicked than ever._

"_Please take care..." she was becoming even more distant and this is so scary._

"_Promise me to stay well…" the last thread of voice was gone._

"_MOM!" my voice cracked in desperation._

_I repeated this several times._

_My voice echoed the room. Mom…mom…mom…_

_But she never answered._

_And then I broke down crying._

_She really was gone._

_And no matter dad must hate me._

"Mom…where are you…?" my eyes were dripping tears despite the fact they were closed.

'Oh shit, I fell asleep on the snow…' I thought.

But it doesn't feel like snow, and it isn't as cold as snow either.

"Who is this mom she keeps repeating in her sleep?" a pair of identical voices synchronized darkly.

"Sh-shut up! The poor girl is missing her mother, none of your business!" a motherly voice scolded them heavily.

"Tsk, tsk, I am teaching you manners all the time, and yet you two have the interest to barge in this lady's past? Disgraceful," a disappointed voice scolded. I think that is the mother.

"Agreed," a man's voice followed afterwards. I think that is the father.

"You're no fun," they simpered.

Hmm, the covers are so soft, like silk. When was the last time I slept in a bed? I don't think a futon counts.

"This girl is mourning about losing her mother and you are just poking fun at her?! Oh wait till I beat you up!" the same voice scolded again.

I sadly opened my dark brown eyes to see the scene unfold above me.

There were two identical twins with very pale skin and auburn hair and golden eyes. One twin's hair was brushed to the left and seemed to be immature and childish and easily annoyed. And the other one…startled me.

His hair was brushed to the right, was composed and calm by nature, but held darkness behind his eyes. I was surprised. Why him? Why is he holding this behind this mask he has on all the time.

Or is his other identical twin to stupid to notice his hurting inside.

[Kaoru's POV]

I may have been trying to hurt her feelings, because this is all what girls will be in my eyes.

Stupid creatures that are not worth loving.

They are despicable.

Dirty.

They will say they have fallen in love with you only to find out that they only like you for your looks or money.

I look at the girl who is bandaged up on the bed.

I don't like girls at all (let alone wonder how did Hikaru open up to that lady Azumi, urgh she is too formal and everything), but I felt something churn.

I felt that the moment I laid my eyes on her, I am changing.

I don't like this.

My icy heart is starting to melt.

My mask is starting to peel off.

And my caring and possessive nature I had always reserved for Hikaru, is opening to Haruhi.

Why, why, why is this happening?

How can I love someone that isn't Hikaru?

He always said that there will be a time when I will open to someone else than him. But I guess he is trying to be like Milord, all flamboyant now, unlike the past.

I bet Hikaru is trying to rub it into my face that he found someone to love and not me.

The girl was starting to stir and in midst of Mizumi's scolding of us being indifferent to the "poor girl's past".

"Great! Now you HAD to wake her, didn't you, or did you have nothing else than to wake up her from her sleep? Can't you even see how tired she is?" Mizumi was flailing her arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Mizumi, please take it into consideration that you are disturbing her by flailing your arms and shouting at us," I coolly replied.

Her eyes were open, and I took a sharp intake of breath.

They were so big.

They were chocolate colored, like her soft hair, and filled of wonder, fear, anxiety, and so much more.

"I…" her voice cracked in the midst of Mizumi's outburst.

"Oh, dearie, how are you? Can you sit up?" Mizumi hugged the girl tightly.

"M-mother? I-is th-that y-you?" her voice shuddered with fear, and my heart melted at it.

And I don't like this, not one bit.

"No dear, I'm not. I'm sorry," Mizumi softened at the girl's childish comparison as her own mother to the maid.

"Oh," she looked down, dejected and sad.

"But how about some warm chicken noodle soup to lift your spirits?" Mizumi popped the question out of the blue.

"Poor girl," Azumi sympathized.

And this was a shocker.

Azumi NEVER had a soft shoulder for anyone except Hikaru, even she disregarded me with cold looks.

"Wait…" the girl started, but Mizumi whirred off.

Probably to make that soup she promised.

"…"

"I was going to ask her name…" the girl gloomily hid her face in her pillow.

"But I would like to know yours," Azumi sat on Haruhi's right and patted her head.

She sniffled a bit but she smiled a tiny smile that tingled my heart a little.

"Thank you. I am Haruhi Fujioka," she shook her tiny hand with Azumi's.

"My god, what a cute name! Can I call you Haru-chan?" Azumi gently smiled at Haruhi, startling us both because she smiled at Hikaru ONLY.

"Okay. And what's your name?" Haruhi smiled at Azumi.

"Oh! My manners! My name is Azumi, Azumi Hitachiin. Just call me Azu," she smiled broadly. She only let Hikaru call her Azu. Heck she would pound me into dust if I called her that.

"Azumi. Azu. Azumi. Azu. Azu-nee," She smiled at the last nickname.

"I like the last one! I have a little sister!" She hugged Haruhi, and then Hikaru and I were just mere shells of ourselves.

Azumi only hugged Hikaru.

What made her like that human girl so much?

Oh, she is definitely interesting.

And I will have to find that out myself…


	2. Melting

[Kaoru's POV]

"Ru!"

"…Haru…!"

"HARUHI!"

"Waah, I am going to see the snow!"

"Haruhi, you haven't healed from your scars!"

"Eh, I had them forever, it doesn't matter," Haruhi nonchalantly said over her shoulder.

"What? Haruhi, what do you mean you had those scars forever?" Azumi stopped Haruhi, concern written all over her face.

"Oh!" Haruhi bumped her fist in her palm.

"She doesn't know!" Haruhi concluded. This caught my attention, and I placed my cards down, and perked up my ears to listen, though I didn't lift my face up.

I couldn't bear looking at her face.

Hikaru, was looking up in interest.

"Go on, dear, tell us," he mused.

"Please stop it, Hikaru, you are making me feel rather uncomfortable…" she considerably grew dark on the last word.

"Oh my god," mom was in awe.

Hikaru and I were frozen. Now, even my head snapped up in surprise.

She actually took us apart. Even Azumi stumbled on which one of us was Hikaru.

She took us apart in the swipe of a blade.

"That girl is smart," dad agreed.

"She actually took them apart," Azumi deadpanned, "No one has been able to do that. Even I still fail at doing so."

My heart raced. She is the key; she is the only person to take us apart.

[Haruhi's POV]

The heavy silence dreaded on and on until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhh, hehe…um Azu-nee, I will be going out in the snow now!" I spun on my heels hoping to get away from this terrible scene.

"Wait!" Azu-nee yelled.

"Wait! Haru-chan!" Mizumi yelled after me.

"Dear come back!" the mother yelled.

I wouldn't listen. I can't listen. And the horror.

The horror…

It was in his _eyes…_

His _eyes… _so golden yet is a bit dark in the corner…

What is holding Kaoru down? I don't know, but I am so scared…

I push through the doors, too afraid to look backwards.

I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it.

I sigh in frustration and plop down on the snow. I have always wanted to sleep on snow.

The last time didn't count, as I was unconscious when I was already lying on the floor.

I heard footsteps crunch behind me, and a body plop on the soft snow right beside me.

A hand reaches out, and squeezes mine. Thinking it would be Kaoru, I blush and jump slightly.

"Relax Haru-chan, it's just me," Azu-nee soothed me.

"Whew," I breathed heavily, and smiled at her.

"Anyways, about before, what were you saying that I don't know why you have scars on your body?" Azu-nee asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, that," I became ten-fold gloomier than before.

"If it's too much, you don't have to tell me," Azu-nee promised me.

"No, its ok," I assured her. She nodded, and urged me to continue.

"You…probably heard me mutter 'mom' or 'mother' in my sleep over and over again for her not to leave me, right?" I started off.

She nodded.

"The thing is…she died when I was four," my voice got caught up in my throat and tears welled up.

"…" was all she could say.

"She was…a lawyer, and won every case that she went to. One case, when I was four, she promised me, that she would win, and when she comes back…" I had to breathe to continue.

Azu-nee squeezed my hand.

"Wh-when she comes back, she wanted me to prepare a feast. So…I waited. And waited and waited and waited. She never came," I continued when I breathed enough air.

I rolled to my side to face Azu-nee.

"The next day, at the police station, dad and I found out that on the way back from the case, mom's car got hit by a drunk driver, and she died on the spot," I was sobbing now.

Azu-nee hugged me tightly.

"And I never knew if she ever won the case… and we never had a feast!" my voice was weak and ragged.

"And then the abuse started," I said a little louder.

She froze.

"It first went from dad throwing his shot glasses down on me, to whipping, throwing me out the window of the apartment complex, hitting, kicking, anything to make me feel pain," I continued.

And now she was crying.

"And the day I ended on your doorstep, was the day daddy said he didn't care if I came back home or not," I childishly grabbed her jacket front and cuddled in closer as if I was a little child and she was my mother.

And now I was sobbing inconsolably. It hurt, it hurts so much…

"And these scars…are all I have left of mother," I got out, before sobs racked my body and I couldn't speak anymore.

Azu-nee hugged me tight even though she was sobbing herself. A past as terrible like mine is enough to make others cry.

[Azumi's POV]

How can a girl suffer something as terrible like this?

My own body was racking with sobs even though this wasn't my past.

Why did she have to suffer this? Why, Kami-sama, why?

Haru-chan cried and cried and cried until her sobbing died down and she fell asleep.

When I am certain she is sleeping heavily, I heave her up in my arms, and carry her on my back.

I opened the doors, climbed upstairs, back to the room where Mizumi was pacing back and forth on Haru-chan's whereabouts.

When I eased off her boots and coat and tucked her in, Mizumi grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, my Haruhi! I finally found you!" Mizumi took all the credit.

"Mizumi, now isn't the time," I emphasized every word in my sentence.

Her eyes drifted down, and she bowed her head, "Or so I have heard."

My eyes widened, "You listened to her story as well?"

"Who hasn't in this mansion? The whole family knows now. Haruhi's past isn't a secret anymore, you know," she tried to smile, but horror filled me.

"Oh…no…they know…" I breathed out.

"They do," she sadly nodded.

And the secret is out…

The color drained out of my face.

[Kaoru's POV]

I was still frozen. Still frozen, near the tree I was.

It was a good 20 feet away from Haruhi and Azumi.

And I heard the story; right down to the point of Haruhi broke down crying, and couldn't speak anymore.

What is happening to me? Why is my heart crying?

After Haruhi cried herself to sleep and Azumi carried her in, I broke down.

I dropped to my knees and trembled. I never broke down crying. I clamped my hands over my ears.

Heck I had my ego of a man. I am a vampire, cold and unfeeling. How can I have emotions?

I thought they were all but alive to me.

Why, why_, why _is she making me care all over again?

_Daddy doesn't want me home anymore…_

"Stop!" I wept.

_We were once a happy family._

"Stop it please!" I cried.

_Why did you have to go, mother?_

"I can't take it! Please stop!" I was sobbing my pain out.

_Don't you love me anymore?_

"STOP!" I cried.

"Kaoru!" a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Hikaru…" I got out.

He hugged me and let go. "What were you doing?" he asked as if I were a child trying to sneak out of homework time.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? You heard too, didn't you?" I glared at him.

He was speechless.

Then after a while he nodded, "Yeah, I did. But I was surprised that the story had such an _effect _on you."

"It brought back emotions…" I flatly admitted. I was still in shock.

I feel so weak, and I want to ask myself if I really am strong, because I am starting to feel that I am not who I think I am.

"Come on Kaoru, get up," Hikaru tried to ease me up.

"I lost my will," I meekly said.

"No, you didn't lose your will, you are just too lazy to get up, like always," he tried to smile but I glared at him.

This really wasn't the time to get on my good side.

"Ok, fine, get up at your own will," he had a sense of finality to his voice.

He let go of my shoulder, and stood up. The next thing I heard, were footsteps crunching towards the house.

I couldn't get up. I am too weak. And this girl made me realize it sooner or later.

I kneel over in pain, the pain in my stomach is too much. I can't handle it.

My shoulders heave up and down as I silently sob.

[Haruhi's POV]

_Come Haruhi…_

"_Who are you?" I gasp back._

"_It's me, Haruhi," the voice insists_

"_Mom," it isn't a question, it's a statement._

"_Yes, it's me," I could see her face now, a hand reaching for me._

"_Haruhi…you have to take my hand and learn to let go. Come to your senses…" mother reached her hand out even further._

"_What do you mean, mother?" I wasn't crying anymore. I was too tired to cry._

_Hell with it, I was too tired to live and breathe._

"_Mother, what is the meaning of my existence? Why can't I just die?" I ask, reaching out my own hand._

"_Haruhi, don't say that…you are unique. You just have to find out how," mother assured me._

_I stepped even closer, "How?"_

"_You will find a person who is suffering with the same pain you are. You will suffer sore trials, but you will end up with the one your heart falls for," mother smiled._

_Our hands met._

"_Do you promise me that, mother? That I will find someone to love for eternity?" I asked, smiling at her back._

"_I promise you with that with all my love," mom smiled at me._

_Then a bright flash filled my vision, and mother was gone._

_But maybe, even though you aren't in my world, mother, I will find someone to love._

_And when I do, I will think of you._

_Of you, your love, and your heart._

_Mom._

I slowly open my eyes, to see in the room Mizumi (she told me her name after she got me soup).

Azu-nee in a chair holding my right hand.

Hikaru hugging Azu-nee but she fought to only hug me as she wept.

Kaoru was in the corner of the room, eyes fixed on me.

And the mother and father chattering stuff like what a poor girl I was, terrible past, horrible father, hunt him down, payback, idiot of a parent, child abuse, where did her mother go.

"Haruhi! Don't do that to me! I cried for hours!" Azu-nee hugged me in a death grip.

"I'm…sorry…Azu-nee," I choked the words out, like they were hard to digest.

"I was missing _her_," I emphasized the last word.

"I know, but you still scared me," she insisted.

I turned my head to her and smiled.

"I'm here, though," I tickled her palm.

She giggled and hugged me again.

"Silly you. You are stupid at sometimes," she tickled me.

"Well I am glad you didn't give Azumi a heart attack," Hikaru started off.

"You're very welcome, Hikaru," I sarcastically snorted.

He and Kaoru froze, and Hikaru managed to get out, "How are you able to take apart Kaoru and I? Hey even Azumi sucks at differentiating it."

Azumi glared at him and he shrugged.

I pointed to Hikaru, "You tend to part your hair to the left, though you could part it the other way and pretend to be Kaoru. But you tend to be more immature and childish, and out of the both of you, is the one who has the nerves to annoy me."

Hikaru was a mere shell of himself.

I pointed to Kaoru, and he turned pink when I pinned him with my eyes, "Your hair is typically parted to the right, although you could part it the other way and pretend to be Hikaru. You are cold, composed, reserved, drawn and aloof in interest. In your eyes is something dark beholden. Out of the two of you, you haven't spoken a word to me, and you love to glare at me."

The whole room seemed to freeze.

And it became evident.

Wasn't this the second time I took them apart?

Huh.

[Kaoru's POV]

I thought the first time she took us apart she was just lucky because Hikaru was willing to talk to her.

But she really STUDIED us and found several ways to take us apart, by our physical appearance and our personalities.

"_The person you will fall in love with, the person you will live with for eternity, won't be a vampire."_

"_She will be a human."_

"_She will be able to take you and your brother apart with several differences and reasoning."_

"_That will be the girl you will fall very hard for."_

It all clicked.

She.

Is.

The.

One.

The prophet's description matched her, and I can't believe it.

And I won't believe it. I won't allow it.

But my heart isn't so icy anymore. It is melting and melting.

Every day this girl is in my life, she is touching my heart in places where other girls couldn't.

She is changing me, and I am scared.


	3. Awakening

[Haruhi's POV]

"Huh, the snow is melting…" I shaded my eyes, as I woefully tugged at the hems of the white lacy sundress and leather shoes that the mother forced me to wear.

Somehow, and I do not know how, I kind of became her dress up doll for all of her fashion lines she wanted me to wear.

"Haruhi!" Azu-nee came with the antibiotic solution and dabbed a little at a scar on my cheek.

Thanks to their awesome herbal remedies and ointments, all my scars have either disappeared or have a tiny trace left behind.

I winced, because somehow Azu-nee is acting overly possessive of me.

"You need to wait for me to do the finishing touches to your wounds and then you can go outside and play," Azu-nee pouted.

"Hai, onee-chan," I saluted her.

She smiled and then put the ointment away, "Fine. I did the last of your treatment. You can go outside now."

I threw my arms up in the air and yelled, "Finally!"

It was almost March. Yeah you might be thinking what about school? Well since I have nowhere to go, how can I possibly go to school?

The thing is I can't. And I bet that father is celebrating at home that he doesn't have to see my face anymore.

I bet he doesn't want any living reminder of mother anymore.

I climb down the stairs, and race out the huge oaken doors.

I was offered to live here for good, if I wished to. And knowing mother would want me to do everything to stay alive, I accepted.

I go into the gardens which are blooming with all the kinds of roses and flowers I could possibly imagine.

Down a neat stone path, I daintily walk down, sniffing any kind of flower that seemed to perk up my interest.

I tucked my long brown hair behind my ear.

I start humming because the garden felt quiet, and as a response, a mockingbird perched itself on my left shoulder like it was a pedestal and started copying me.

I offered the mockingbird a hand and it proudly perched on my left index finger like it was a branch.

I started a different song and we hummed together like we were a chorus.

After the song, the mockingbird must've taken a liking towards me, because it didn't try to move away.

I gave the little bird a push, and reluctantly, the bird flew away.

I laughed. It really was a beautiful bird by heart.

[Kaoru's POV]

I was in the gardens.

A good distance away from the girl.

But somehow, whether I wanted to or not, I found myself following her everywhere she went, staying in the shadows all the time.

I watched her sing.

It was unlike any other voice I have heard of.

Sweet, clear, and melodious.

It was so addicting, that I wanted that voice only sung for me.

Wait, what am I thinking? How can I think so possessively when I have only known her for a few months?

I watch her as she lets or rather, pushes, the mockingbird to fly away now.

Her laugh, her smile, her singing, her beauty, everything about her is addicting.

So addicting…I wonder what she tastes like…

From my top row of teeth, my fangs protruded downwards at the thought.

My eyes widen.

My fangs grew in.

And this only means one thing.

I heard about it from what Hikaru always bossed around to me and what mom and dad lectured me about.

When a vampire desires someone, whether it is another vampire or a human, if a vampire is deeply in love with its object of desire, the fangs grow in, starting its hunger for the person it is deeply in love with.

I clamped my hand over my mouth.

This can't be.

I can't be serious.

No, this can't be true, right?

I run towards the house, and towards my room.

Racing down the grand hall, someone in my blurred vision catches my left forearm and pulls me back.

"Woah, Kaoru, what are you so upset about?" Hikaru gave me a concerned glance.

I opened my mouth to speak, and Hikaru's eyes widened.

"We need to talk," he was sounding very tense. He yanked me into his room.

He slammed the door shut and then locked it in case if Azumi tries to come in.

He spun around, now very much worried.

"They grew in," his face was stricken.

"What grew in?" I tried to play dumb.

"Oh please do not try to play dumb as if you do not know you are immortal and a bloodsucking vampire whose FANGS can grow anytime soon!" Hikaru was losing his head now.

"Hikaru, shut up, and learn to lower your voice," I stomped on his foot to shut him up.

He cringed and held his foot muttered several curses like: bloody hell, bitch, fuck, shit, crap, and on and on.

"It isn't very appropriate to curse, says the man who has the ego of a man," I snorted.

"Oh that goes for you. You always go with your head held high with the same ego, so don't you go pointing your fingers at me," he shot right back.

"…" I was speechless.

"Anyways, this is the first time your fangs grew in. This is alarming," his face turned grave.

I nodded.

"You do know what this means, right?" he asked, worried.

I nodded.

"You are craving for her," Hikaru was worried.

"And why are you sounding so panicked?" I asked annoyed.

"Because this is different!" he panicked.

"It is no different than you and Azumi," I retorted.

"No, it is different. When I craved for her, when my fangs grew in for the first time, it was easy to fall in love with her, because she was a vampire like me. But Haruhi is a human," Hikaru finished.

"So what? If you really want to turn a human into a vampire you just have to bite them. The venom is enough to turn them into one of us. They will have fangs and be immortal. Your point?" I was becoming uneasy.

"That is not my point! Usually vampires fall for vampires. Rarely does it ever occur that a vampire falls for a human. How are you going to make her fall in love with you? She already made your fangs grow in!" Hikaru exploded.

Then it clicked. He was right.

This kind of love I developed is forbidden love.

I, Hitachiin Kaoru, am a vampire. Haruhi is a human.

I am in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

A vampire in love with a human is forbidden.

If she is allowed to be with me, she has to be transformed into one of us.

I have to make Haruhi a vampire if I want her to be by my side forever.

But if she becomes a vampire, will she ever forgive me? Because, once it is done, she has to live for eternity.

The truth is the most grueling thing is I don't know how I can have the guts to tell her this.

"I don't know how to tell her," I slumped to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"You will have to, one way or another," Hikaru sympathetically put a hand on my shoulder.

But I don't know how.

[Azumi's POV]

Night time came, and I was stroking Haruhi's hair.

It is so soft, and playable.

Right when I am toying with her hair just for the fun of it, I sense something.

Smells like an awakening…

Kaoru, that nitwit.

His fangs had pierced through.

That means he fell hard for a girl.

And to think about it, he is always following one around.

In the gardens, her room when she is sleeping, staring at her when she eats or draws.

He is deeply in love with Haruhi.

No way, no way, no way, am I going to let that little scam get near my cute little sister.

I think it might be nice if she can become a vampire, but I am scared, because Kaoru might have dark intentions of Haruhi.

If Haru-chan lets him take over her, she might never be the same again.

My blood is boiling that I leave the room, and make sure to close the door before storming down the halls to my room so I can go bawl my head out.

I see those identical twits that I fume.

"Which one of you weaklings is Kaoru?" I darkly ask. I have no time for "Which one is Hikaru" game.

Kaoru freezes, so I think that one is him, but I ask, "Well?"

Hikaru, the other one, points a shaky finger to Kaoru, who in turn shoots him a glare.

Target found.

I reach a hand forward, and slap Kaoru hard across his left cheek.

When he recovers from the shock, I do the same thing to his other cheek.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"I sensed your awakening!" I snapped.

"So?" he shot back.

"Don't you dare snap back at me!" I snapped at him.

"Ow!" he cringed.

"And now that your fangs grew in, how are you supposed to break the news to the poor girl?" I bit at him with venom in my voice.

"…" he was speechless.

"How about this, 'Hello, Haruhi, you may not know it but I fell in love with you so much that my fangs grew in because I am a VAMPIRE, and now I wish to bite you and make you a vampire and my wife as well,' is that what you are going to tell her? Idiot!" I stomped his foot.

"Hey I don't even know I am in love with her!" he protested.

"Oh god… oh god oh god…this dense idiot needs a neon light to tell he is in love! What a dope!" I go to the wall and bang my head on it.

"Azumi, dear, we can work this out," Hikaru tried to hug me.

But I was right now emotionally distraught that I gave him a hard glare that made him reconsider whether he should hug me or not.

"Not now, Hikaru," I glared.

"O-okay," his voice was becoming tinier, for all that I cared.

I jabbed my right index finger at Kaoru and he considerably flinched.

"You do one thing wrong with Haruhi, then I am breaking off my wedding with Hikaru. I love her that much," I glared him down.

With that, I spun on my heels and darkly made my way back to Haruhi's room.

I slammed the door behind me as if she weren't in the room.

She jumped up from bed, startled, and took my right hand in hers and asked me with concerned eyes, "Azu-nee, are you all right? You're angry."

She whimpered the last word out.

I gave her a tired expression, but my anger ebbs away when I see her cute, innocent face looking at me with concern.

"No, nothing happened. Come, go back to bed, and I think I will sleep here tonight," I crawled in bed with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be awake, being a vampire and all?" she asked. Drat, that girl was sharp. She's right about that.

"Yeah, but Kaoru makes me so angry sometimes enough to make me want to sleep through the night," I huff.

I tucked the lacy covers to my chin, and hug her against my chest, like how an elder sister would cuddle a little sister.

She hugged me, and I watched her go to sleep.

I guess sleep overtook me too, unusually, and I fell asleep with her too.

[Kaoru's POV]

"Great. Just great. You HAD to endanger my marriage with Azumi!" Hikaru went pacing back and forth.

"Oh dear, Kaoru, since your fangs grew in, how are we going to tell Haruhi this? Such a frail girl. How can she take the shock?" mom worried.

"Poor girl," the father agreed.

"This has gone too far," Mizumi agreed.

"Hello? Azumi is now this close to cutting off my marriage. Because she thinks you would do something to Haruhi!" Hikaru was flailing his arms.

"This isn't my fault," I quietly said.

"Isn't your fault? ISN'T your fault? Like falling in love wasn't an option!" Mizumi sat down and covered her face.

"It just…happened…" I don't know what else to say.

I fell hard for her, and that is the mere truth.

"No, the thing is how are you going to break it out to her? The poor girl has gone through enough abusive torture!" mom stood up and threw her arms in the air.

I looked at the floor in shame.

I don't even know if this is love.

How can I make her a vampire against her own will?

A tear rolls down my cheeks, and hits the marble floor.

Then a second one splashes right after.

Until a steady flow picks up and stains the pearl white floor with my salty tears.

How can I do this?


	4. Resistance

[Haruhi's POV]

"Azu-nee? You have been awfully distant for the past few days," I tugged at her hand.

"Oh, sorry about that Haru-chan," she smiled at me.

"It's ok," I smiled at her. Seriously, what kind of major fight took place while I was asleep?

"Ah, drat how can I still be sleepy?" I stretched.

"Hmm, I know…you tend to sleep all the time!" Azumi poked me in my bellybutton.

"Ngh! Nee-chan, that's my weak spot~~~!" I whine.

A silence followed.

Azumi high-fived herself, "Haru-chan's weak spot is her bellybutton, recorded down!"

"Darn it!" I facepalmed myself.

"Hmm? Found out what?" Mizumi was coming in with breakfast, "Oh, eat your breakfast, and all of it."

I groaned at the word of 'all'. I typically don't have a big appetite.

"Oh, nothing," I hurriedly said. I dove into the breakfast to make sure she doesn't have any suspicions.

But she knows how much I am a fussy eater, so she raises her eyebrows, and asks Azumi, "You found out what?"

"Her weak spot," she grinned.

"And that is…?" Mizumi was starting to grin as well.

"Azu-nee!" I whined.

"Her belly button," Azumi stuck a triumphant grin at me.

"Is that true?" Mizumi shot a look of pure amusement to me.

"…yes…" I curled into teeny tiny ball. Drat.

"Aww, I can't know that until I try…" Mizumi smirked.

Azumi nodded.

Then a small finger hit my weak spot again and I yelped and doubled again. That was my ONLY weak spot.

"Theory confirmed," Mizumi and Azumi laughed and high-fived.

Before I could change into some random comfortable clothing, Azumi goes to the frilly dress section and gets a lacy blue sundress that has a neckline (kind of like a turtleneck), sleeveless, zipper running down the back, and reaches my knees.

With that, she brings out a white scarf, and flats. "Put 'em on," she smiles at me.

Yeah it was one of the numerous dresses and clothing articles that I received from the mother as a 'gift' in place of my lack of fashion.

I groan. Another day of dressup? And I wanted a pixie cut a week ago and Azu-nee said no.

"Aww," I pout as I go to change into the articles of clothing.

I come out, and Mizumi put her hands to her cheek and said, "Aww! Azumi's fashion eye is fabulous! Haruhi you are so cute!"

I sweatdrop. "Thanks," I nervously laugh, tugging annoyingly at my turtleneck.

Then I made a face, "And a pixie isn't considered cute and girly?"

"But I love your long hair!" Azu-nee pouted and shed fake tears.

"Long, twisted, and annoying," I muttered. My hair is silky, that is because Azu-nee doesn't mind taking forever to untangle it.

I want a cute cut like her, but for vampires, she says, growing hair takes eternity. So when she saw I had long hair, she went into a "motherly-mode" and objected me getting a haircut.

"Stop pulling at your collar. It ruins the beauty of it," Azu-nee snatched my hands away from the tight turtleneck collar.

I whine. This dress looks pretty, but hurts. Just like what the quote says, fashion hurts.

This is exactly why I wear cargo shorts and a tee because it is comfy and because dad doesn't spend any money on me.

I smile warmly at Azu-nee and said, "But I like this dress. I never wore such dresses and clothes in my life."

"Surely your dad spoiled you before your mom died?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But I was four, remember? Yeah I wore little dresses, but when she died he threw them out," I explained, matter-of-fact.

Her face darkened at the last sentence I said. This is bad, so I ask her, "Azu-nee? Did I say something wrong?"

She tried her best to smile, but it wasn't convincing enough. "Yes, Haruhi, I am fine."

I was clueless whether I should play along, or pester her further. But I grew attached to her, so I don't want to do anything or say anything that might make her feel slightly discomforted.

"If you say so," I try to smile my brightest, but I had a hit of sadness in it.

Azumi sadly smiled and hugged me.

"Well! Let's go downstairs, shall we?" Mizumi cheered.

"So much for my dream as a lawyer," I muttered to myself.

We were climbing down the stairs.

"Hmm, what?" Azumi darted an eye at me.

"I don't think I will be able to become a lawyer like mother like I always wanted to," I glumly said. And I was in the top of my class.

Stupid scholarships.

"Aww, but you seem like one to me," she pinched my cheek, as we were at the bottom of the staircase.

The whole air down there seemed tense, even Azumi tensed up a little bit, but she put her back to Hikaru and Kaoru and grinned at me as if those twins were never there.

"Gee, thanks," I giggle at her.

"Did you eat anything, nee-chan?" I poke her cheek.

"Yep! Well it is a nice day outside, why don't you go? I will come later outside with you, ok?" she forced on a smile, and it made me wonder… what happened?

[Azumi's POV]

I went to the window next to the door, and watched Haruhi walk into the garden and admire everything in her path: every rose, flower, butterfly and tree.

I tensed up when I heard soft footsteps.

Using my vampire sense of touch, as being a vampire sharpened my sense by tenfold, we were sharper than humans incomparably.

"Don't touch me," I don't know whether it was Hikaru or Kaoru but I don't even care. I don't want them hurting Haruhi.

"Azumi, it's me, Azumi," he spoke, "Hikaru."

"So?" I scoffed.

"Please, honey, don't give me the cold shoulder," Hikaru begged me.

Behind from idiot number one was idiot number 2. I scoffed and kept my back to them.

"No way," I scowled.

"Why not?" Hikaru came beside me, but I will not look at him even if I have to kill myself.

"Because now Haruhi has to become a vampire, and I don't know if she wants to become one," tears were falling but I hastily wiped them away.

Hikaru caught my wrist and spun me around to see him. "And what is so wrong with being one of us?"

"What if she doesn't want to become one of us?" I drawled the question.

Hikaru brought my hand to his mouth and upturned it so that my wrist was pointed towards his mouth.

"You never know, dear," he pointed the tip of his fangs to my wrist.

The moment he could've sunk them in was the moment I snatched my hand away from his death grip on my wrist. For a vampire and a girl, I was stronger than others my kind and age.

"No way, not now, not ever if I see Haruhi hurt," I snapped at him, ice filling the room due to my icy demeanor.

I broke it when my anger snapped and the ice shards fell everywhere, scratching Hikaru and Kaoru several times.

"I never told you this, but Haruhi reminds me of my sister," I coldly said. My hair was flying in disarray due to the high winds in the room, and my eyes which were normally cyan color were glowing red.

"W-what? You never told me of a sister!" Kaoru who was behind Hikaru, yelled.

"I never did, but that was because of my little sister's death, I became so dark, so closed off. She had big brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair, and the age of 15. She died because another vampire drank all her blood. And guess who it was? It was a vampire she fell in love with," I coldly smiled.

Their eyes grew big.

"He didn't love her, and left her corpse to shatter into a thousand pieces after his thirst was quenched. And I never smiled after Mitsuya died," I icily continued.

_Azu-nee!_

_Azu-nee!_

_Azu-nee, if you love somebody, then you will love him for his good personality and qualities rather than looks or money._

_I will love you forever, Azu-nee._

_Find someone to love, as I wasn't able to._

_I will always be with you. Somehow I will be able to meet you physically. Maybe in my next life!_

_Please don't stop smiling for me, Azu-nee…_

_Smile for me…_

Tears dripped out of my eyes, but they still glowed and ice shards stopped flying throughout the room and the wind died down.

Finally my eyes became cyan color again, but I was crying silently.

"Haruhi is my Mitsuya. She is my light; she is as innocent, kind, naïve, carefree, understanding, and pure as her. When I met her, I felt that Mitsuya had come back to me," I said.

My voice fell faint.

"I talked to her and spent time to her, and she acted in every way like her," I continued.

They stayed silent.

"So if my sister came back to me in the form of human, do you think I will let you harm her? Over my dead body will I let you?" I screamed, and a burst of ice hit them.

_My black, black heart…_

_On that snowy day, I lost you…but why do I feel that you are somehow back?_

_Do you know how terrified I was to find now where? I could only see your blood heavily stain the snow and then it hit me._

_You left me, Mitsuya._

_But you came back as Haruhi. And I will protect you._

_I will protect you with all my life,_

_Haruhi Fujioka._

"Why…am I a vampire?" I drawled on my queston, "Because one killed her, one killed her!"

Hikaru tried to hug me.

"Get away from me, whichever one you are! But do know this, lay one finger of harm on her and I am leaving!" I ran down the steps.

I am so scared.

I am so terrified.

If I lose Haruhi, then I will kill myself.

I don't know what I will be do without her, and without Haruhi, I might as well die.

I run down the stairs and out the doors to the garden.

A little tiny stone table and stone seats were in the middle of the rose garden.

I saw Haruhi petting a white bunny, laughing every time the bunny rolled over from its belly to its back for scratching intervals.

"Azu-nee?" her face was alarmed.

I smiled, "W-what?" my voice HAD to falter.

"You're crying, your hands are covered in scratches, and your hair is disheveled. What happened?" she asked bluntly. Just like Mitsuya, the bluntest girl of all.

"I-I j-just h-have to l-lick it and it will get better," I explained. It is how we vampires heal ourselves, and it is disgusting, really.

She stared at me as if she was considering I was lying, and Mitsuya always saw through was to cover up bad things.

"If you say so, but are you ok?" Haruhi's big brown eyes saw right through me.

I stepped forward and did something shocking.

I grabbed her into a tight hug, pressing her against me.

"I'm sorry, but you remind me of someone, and you brought out a nature I thought I would never experience," I sobbed.

She wrapped her hands around me in complete understanding.

"I understand, Azu-nee, I will always be with you," she vowed to me.

My eyes widened.

_I will always be with you…_

I hugged her even tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered, "thank you."

And now, for the first time in ages, I am complete…

[Kaoru's POV]

"Oh, my goodness…THANKS A LOT KAORU!" Hikaru was posing another tantrum.

I sigh in frustration. My fangs have been throbbing, an obvious indication of need in her blood.

Every day I see that girl, the throbbing is becoming worse and worse and worse and painful each time the throbbing continues.

I am using painkillers to subside The Thirst.

If it gets so bad, then I might have to mix blood tablets with water and drink it.

"Now she is thinking you or I am going to dislocate that girl's shoulder or something and she made a protective boundary around the girl and now our marriage is in stake? Oh what did I do to deserve this?" Hikaru childishly dropped to the floor.

My breathing was becoming raspy.

"And what should I do? It won't subside," I clutched my throat in pain.

"Oh, I know!" he sarcastically pumped a fist in the air.

I gave him a look contorted in pain, weak with anger because I am not trying to play him around for advice.

His eyes softened, but they held solemnity. I think the next thing he is going to tell me isn't something I will like hearing.

"You can try subsiding the pain with painkillers, blood tablets, wine, and blood samples from the blood bank, but you will eventually crave for her so much…" he started off.

I gulped. I knew where this is going.

"You love her so much…" he drawled.

I was silent.

"The day will come when you have to bite her to quench your Thirst," he finished.

And then realization hit on me like a ton of bricks falling from the sky.

_What have you done?_

_Why have you done this?_

_What have you done to me, Haruhi Fujioka?_


	5. Crumbling

**[Ouran Group Chat]**

**Me: Hello guys, I have a new pen name, InfiniteSnow (previously MetallicTitanium).**

**Kaoru: Who cares?**

**Me: Well if you don't care and start sulking with that awful attitude of yours, I know your weak point as stated from the previous chapters of the story, right?**

**Hikaru: Damn she's onto us! She's not even scared!**

**Kaoru: …**

**Me: *casts a dark look at Kaoru and smiles an evil smile* I know your weak point is Haruhi, so if you want the charming un-fairylike ending with her, then you better shut your mouth up if you have something dirty to say.**

**Kaoru: WHAT? WHY!**

**Me: Well if you keep blabbering stupid things all the time, I could have her paired up with that narcissist Tamaki Suoh. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you? Unless you want him to turn her into a vampire instead of you and claim her as his own? *chuckles***

**Kaoru: …no…**

**Me: Perfect. Now shut up unless you want a twist in the ending.**

**Kaoru: Fine. *sulks* **

**Hikaru: learn to shut up, Kaoru, or she will really make it the big time, man.**

**Me: Thank you. Looks like your twin is smarter than you, Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: !**

**Hikaru: Thanks…I think.**

**Me: No problem. *smiles*. On with it, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters, but I do own the plot-line and the new characters put in there. Enjoy.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Haruhi went into the library.

She went to the non-fiction section, and got a book about herbal plants, remedies, and miracle cure to several diseases.

"If only Azu-nee would unlock her door now," Haruhi was desperately trying to come up with ways to cheer up Azumi.

Azumi had been in a wretched condition after Hikaru trying to console her, later on using forceful tactics to make her come back to him.

Oh, Hikaru, and his childish nature and possessiveness hasn't left him even after he got married?

Ouch.

And how poor Azumi was refusing! And Haruhi was left to wonder what in the world happened to such a close couple!

Before Haruhi could touch the spinal cord of a book she wanted to take out, she had the best idea on how to make Azumi happy.

[Haruhi's POV]

I ran out the library and down a few grand halls (damn these rich people), to where I was seeing Mizumi pacing an area over and over with her hands half-clutched in the air.

When she saw me, she wept so hard, alarming me.

"Haruhi! You just have to find a way to make Azumi better! She had refused to eat anything for the past few days!" Mizumi wept.

"And she has been starving herself of blood!" Mizumi wailed.

"Wait, I have two answers. Number one, I can try making some ramen and grilled cheese sandwiches, proportions bigger because she has been on starvation mode. And number two, I do not know what to do about her thirst as it would be her upmost wish to keep me from being a vampire as long as she can," I answered.

"Her body is breaking down," Mizumi simply sniffed before burying her face in her palms.

"Come now, let me make the meal and let's see if she will eat it," I urged her.

"Are you sure…?" she asked me as if I had never touched cooking utensils in my life.

I sweat-dropped, "Yes, I am really positive."

I went towards the kitchen despite her protests on how someone else could do the cooking for me instead.

I stepped into the massive kitchen and walked past all the astonished maids. I, with a lot of patience, managed to make a big bowl of ramen, two full grilled cheese sandwiches, and a cup of hot apple cider.

Putting the hot meal on the trolley, I gently wheeled it up a ramp way that maids use to wheel stuff up and down, upstairs, to Azumi's room.

I knocked with 4 gentle raps.

"I said, leave me alone, Mizumi!" a sob came from the other side from the door.

"Azu-nee…" I trailed off.

"H-haruhi?" she whispered.

"Who else calls you that?" I mused gently.

"…" she didn't even reply.

"Azu-nee, will you open the door, please? I made you lunch…" I gloomily exaggerated my last statement, "and if you eat it, then I can prove Mizumi that I can cook!" I dramatically hit my right fist in my left palm.

The door unlocked, and shuffling went back to the bed and under the covers.

Sighing, I opened the door, wheeled my trolley in, closed the door (and locked it).

I went to Azumi's bedside with the food. Parking the trolley square next to her, I took off my bedtime slippers and crawled in the sheets next to Azumi.

"W-what are you doing? Let me sleep! Vampires sleep in the day!" she tried to cover herself.

"Not until you eat," I pouted.

[Azumi's POV]

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Mitsuya is almost next to me.

But it is so ironic because I saw her die in front of my eyes.

Why, why, why? Why is this happening to me again? Was that pain already enough?

"You know," Haruhi was shifting so that she could sit up. I sat up as well but sniffed.

I looked terrible. White sheet skin, dark rings under my eyes, disheveled short hair, and so emaciated for starving myself of food and Hikaru's blood.

"I know that you are probably hiding from me because I resembled someone you knew, someone dear," Haruhi started.

I tensed. She has a good grip on clues. No matter she wants to be a lawyer so badly.

"And I know that Hikaru had been forcing himself on you lately to drink his blood, let him hug you, kiss you, all the possessive stuff a childish guy might want to do to his vampire wife," she rolled her eyes in amusement because she never seen vampire couples before.

"I could try talking things with Hikaru, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I sniffed.

"Don't you think this important someone that you said you lost and I seemed to resemble her, would she like to see you starve yourself to death and lock yourself from Hikaru?" her brown eyes pierced me.

I had no answer.

"I thought so. Just like me, I wouldn't want to see someone so special to me to lock them up. You should learn that sometimes you might be scared or worried. And that's okay. I am here for you, nee-chan, when you feel like you feel so down, you can always come to me," Haruhi gave me a soft smile that was so identical to Mitsuya's.

"Ok," I felt my energy was spent but I didn't feel hungry.

"You understood?" Haruhi's eyes shined just like her.

"Yeah," I hollowly said.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" Haruhi gave me a big hug.

I smiled when she broke the hug and poked her bellybutton. That had the desired effect.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~!" she doubled over into a teeny tiny ball and squeaked with laughter as I laughed loudly with her this time.

"Oh, Haru-chan, you never fail to make my day…" I wiped tears of mirth away.

She gave a childish pout by puffing up her cheeks like a hot air balloon.

I chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed and opened the contents of the lunch she "specially" prepared for me.

Wow.

"Haru-chan, you made all of this?" I picked up my chopsticks.

She proudly nodded, "I told you I don't suck at cooking."

I laughed at that, and ate my ramen rather quickly, ate the sandwiches in a slow pace, and finally sipped the nice warm cider to warm up my dry throat.

When I was done, I pushed the cart away in total satisfaction. Yeah, my Thirst wasn't quenched, but I don't want to make Haruhi offer her blood to me.

I would only be satisfied with Hikaru's, but now he seems less appealing due to the fact that he is on that brat's side.

And I know that sad truth. Kaoru is doing all he can to suppress his Thirst, but it will only be a matter of time before his hunger and love for Haruhi will take over.

And I am scared, will she want this, or will she cry?

_Scared…_

_I'm scared…_

_He's going to eat me…_

_He's going to drink my blood, and it's so scary…_

I felt the ever needing urge to cry, but with my horrible condition, and Haruhi worrying over me because of my mental and physical state, I have to stay strong.

Filled, I brushed my teeth and fangs (which were probably throbbing), I brushed my hair neatly down, washed my face, and licked the cuts clean.

I then looked at my reflection and thought that I looked 50 percent better, but still looked thin.

I then cuddled down, and Haruhi laughed as she wheeled the trolley out of the room.

"Promise to come for dinnertime here?" I asked. I still didn't want to face that idiot.

"Anything for you, Azu-nee," she smiled.

"When you knock on my door, say that it is you and I will open the door for you, all right? Lock the door when you leave," I smiled at her.

"All right, nee-chan," she giggled softly.

I gave one tiny smile before she smiled back, pushed the trolley out, and locked the door behind her.

Then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

[Haruhi's POV]

I wheeled the cart towards the kitchen, where Mizumi was staring at me with wide eyes the sizes of saucers.

"She…ate…it…?" she asked in slow motion.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic moves, "Yes, Mizu-chan, she did."

She kept gawking as I slid the cart to the sink and emptied the utensils, bowls, and glasses into the sink.

"She ate your cooking? How was it?" she incredulously asked.

I blankly stared at her, "Well she didn't choke."

Then I started for the doors and went to the living room. Mizumi followed me and bombarded me with questions.

"So if Azumi let you in her room, what did she look like, her physical state of being?" Hikaru came in the midst of the questioning and shot me one.

"Why do you care?" I shot him a glance.

"What do you mean?" he asked completely puzzled.

I sighed and muttered loudly, "What a dense idiot Hikaru is."

"Hey!" he turned bright red.

"So she didn't let you in her room. True and understandable. But if she had locked herself away for a few days, can you visualize how she would look like?" I facepalmed.

His face got drained out of color.

"Looks like you have zero logic so let me answer it for you," I was getting irritated with his dense brain.

He froze, and Kaoru gave me a surprised stare, with eyes as big as Mizumi's.

"She was as pale as snow, dark rings underneath her eyes, disheveled hair, cuts on her forearms and legs (before she healed it), and she was completely emaciated. Now, is that the ideal image you would like your _sweetheart _to be in?" I glared at him.

"Wha-!" he started, but I cut him off.

"My _word _I was so worried, because she even _hesitated _on letting _me _in her room!" I threw my arms up.

"I didn't know!" Hikaru tried to defend himself with that, but I wouldn't take that as an answer.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know that you caused her endless pain?" I flashed him an angry look mixed with anguish.

I turned on my heels and went in the opposite with Mizumi at my side.

Tears pricked at my eyes as I sped into a run. This is a horrible world.

I ran to the garden as far as I could, and tried hiding in the tall limbs of the tree.

Soon I heard rustling, and gasped to find that Mizumi was chuckling underneath her breath. She was sitting on a branch right next to mine.

"Mizumi, since when can you climb?" I gasped in wonder. Think about it, my mother couldn't climb rocks.

"My vampire abilities," she laughed and rested her head back. For that moment, I blushed and felt a tad bit inferior.

"But it is nothing more, really, I think you are wonderful just the way you are," she assured me.

I nodded, but didn't feel so convinced.

"Anyways, that was quite a show you placed on there," Mizumi sighed.

"It…just reminded me of my own self," I lowered my head in frustration and balled up my fists.

"Hmm…? In what way, Haru-chan?" she poked her head in my direction with a curious face on.

"When Hikaru said that he didn't know that Azumi was going through so much pain for some unknown reason I don't know, I kind of felt that he must've thought that Azumi was just pulling on a tantrum and he must've neglected her to a high degree. Maybe he cared for her, but I kind of felt there was a part of him that might've thrown her in a corner," I brought my knees to my chest.

"Ah…I see. With your argument, I have to say it makes sense, Hikaru does care for Azumi, but his childishness might come in his way of completely worrying for her. Maybe he neglected her a bit, through his worrying about his own world, his own perfect marriage, he might've been dreaming a little. That is the way with those two twins. They are kind of locked up in this world of possessiveness over 'toys'," she shrugged, "But how does this have to do with you…?"

"Because when Hikaru was speechless with everything I told him and argued that he didn't know all along, it kind of reminded me of the way of how father treated me after mother died. When mother was alive, he tolerated me because mom was there. But when his only jewel was gone, he paid no interest in me in my own well being, so I felt a connected to Azumi when I had my outburst there," I warily lowered my face in my hands.

"So you led a lonely life?" Mizumi had such soft comforting eyes when she smiled at me.

A few tears dripped when I looked her in the face an almost saw mother.

_Mother, mother, where have you gone?_

_I reach my hand to the mirror expecting to see her face._

_But I don't._

_The mirror breaks, and my connection to the light of my life is gone…_

_The mirror pieces slice my skin in several places on my arms and legs._

_I break down to the ground on my knees, bring my hands to my face and sob_ _to my heart's content…_

_Mother, where have you gone?_

"Yes," I replied in a small voice, tears spilling out of my eyes, "and I don't want to go back to my father who had caused me pain all my life."

"And I won't let you leave here, all right?" Mizumi climbed to my branch and hugged me tight.

I sobbed into her dress, but found the strength in my weakness to nod.

"Yes. I don't want to leave," I cried.

And with that she hugged me tighter to dull my throbbing pain.

Mother was always here. And now, she is in the form of Mizumi.

[Kaoru's POV]

I was in the dining room with Hikaru, and now it was surprising to know that he didn't have the energy to throw a tantrum.

"My god…I guess I am a fool not to know that Azumi was in this state," he buried his hands to his face.

"She really changed us," I nodded.

"What have I done…" he murmured.

At that moment, the Thirst reacted, and my fangs started to throb painfully. I rasped in pain. I just took painkillers 5 minutes ago!

"Kaoru!" Hikaru came to my side.

"It's growing…" I rasped.

He dashed off. Minutes later he came with three pills and water.

I never took it before but I knew they were blood pills.

I took the pills and dumped them in water, and watched them become dissolved perfectly but not as perfect as her blood.

My eyes turned from gold to red at the sight and smell of the blood-like liquid.

I drank it. It was awful, but it seemed to subside my Thirst.

When I was done, I set the glass down.

I want to know, Haruhi, what are you from the inside…?

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**InfiniteSnow**


	6. Bloodstained

**[Ouran Group Chat]**

**Me: Hey, InfiniteSnow here, looks like Kaoru became a pervert. *smirks***

**Kaoru: How? *glares***

**Me: You started using blood tablets.**

**Hikaru: And this is relevant in what terms…?**

**Me: His Thirst is becoming stronger… and his lust for her is becoming powerful…*smiles***

**Kaoru: …**

**Hikaru: …**

**Haruhi: ehhh? What are you talking about, InfiniteSnow?**

**Kaoru: *blushes***

**Hikaru: *facepalms***

**Me: *smiles* Just irrelevant things, Haru-chan. I think we should get started with the story, don't you think?**

**Haruhi: I think we should.**

**Me: Can you say the roll for me?**

**Haruhi: Sure. InfiniteSnow doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. She does, however, own the new characters (OC characters), and the plotline of the fanfic. Please r&r, and no flames please!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

[Kaoru's POV]

The days seemed to drag on.

It felt heavy.

I can't stand it that how, how, how did she manage to make me fall so hard for her.

I sat up in bed.

I ruffled my amber hair, not caring if the hair was in its usual style or not.

She made me fall for her, enough for me to not care anymore about life…

What is going on with me.

I dressed and went downstairs with the rest of the family.

Mizumi was serving us our breakfast, and continually never lifted her eyes off the table as she served us our meals.

"Mizumi, more raspberry jam, please," mother ordered.

"Yes, mistress," she flatly replied.

She took the empty jar to the kitchen doors, and a moment later, that girl came out with a trolley and sealed compartments in it.

"Haruhi, make sure you eat breakfast!" Mizumi called after her, as she came as well, putting a full jar of the jam on our table.

She smiled at Mizumi over her shoulder, making my heart almost stop.

"Maybe, maybe not!" she giggled.

"That will be a maybe and a yes!" Mizumi waved a fist in the air.

"I said MAYBE," she laughed and wheeled the food up.

My heart throbbed as I was near her, all the time.

My throat started to burn, and I grasped it.

I looked up to see Hikaru looking at me with solemn eyes.

He pointed a finger underneath the table and I put a hand underneath it. He put a container in the small of my palm.

I took it to my lap and was shocked to find it to be a packet of blood tablets.

I took two and dissolved it with the water of my glass.

My eyes turned red as I drank the disgusting liquid. At least it is quenching me for now. But I am starting to feel scared that even the blood tablets are wearing off and losing their effectively.

And it is drawing closer and I am scared…

[Haruhi's POV]

I rapped the door four times, and said, "Azu-nee."

"Come in," she said.

I yawned as I reached for her room key around my neck.

I pouted as I wheeled the trolley in and locked the door.

"I feel like a vampire," I laughed as I wheeled the trolley to her.

"In what way?" she giggled.

"It is 9 o'clock at night and I feel wide awake," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, very unusual for a human," she laughed.

"It is," I puffed my cheeks.

She took her right index finger out to poke my weak spot.

"Eat," I emphasized the trolley to look more appealing than tickling me right now.

She rolled her eyes just like I did, and she giggled as she opened the contents of her meal.

She ate slowly, making sure to enjoy the meal.

After she was done, she went to brush her teeth, and she came back to the bed.

"You know, Azu-nee, for a change, you should come outside with me," I gave her a warm smile.

"I don't want to," she quickly answered.

"But I want to pet bunnies with you!" I whined.

Then she recalled something, maybe a memory of seeing me stroke a bunny's belly for hours and hours and hours. To tell you the truth, it felt more like work than enjoyment.

The silence drawled on and on until she said, "I'm scared."

I softened at this.

Who wouldn't be?

"Of course you are," I whispered.

I reached across and took Azumi's hand in mine.

"But you won't become stronger if you don't forgive him," I finished.

She yanked her hand out, "I can live without him."

"I can sense that every day that passes by, it is becoming harder for you to stay away," I said.

She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I scolded him for any unknown reason why you might be suffering, but he really wants you back. He is always keeping you in his heart," I sadly smiled at this.

Somewhere in my heart, I felt complete.

It felt like me and my mom had finally finished our struggling and was able to join hands.

_I missed you so much, mom._

_You were here all along…_

Tears drip out, but I smile and continue.

"He very much misses you. Won't you forgive him?" my voice was so quiet, like I had been suffocated all along.

She pulled me in a hug, "Shh, shh, just for you I will talk to him…calm down."

Pain flashed like hot white burning sensation behind my eyes.

My head was becoming dizzy, and I began to fall limp in her arms.

"…Haruhi…? _Haruhi…? _HARUHI!" Azumi was shaking me.

"Ungh, I feel so weak," I murmured.

"That's not good," she took my temperature with the back of her hand.

"Here let me take my blood tablets with water and then you can sleep next to me in bed for a few hours. Are the others awake?" she scrunched her nose.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Huh, and I am becoming a human and you're becoming a vampire. Weird," she laughed.

I laughed along with her, and she drew me in, and we let the sweet veil of sleep take over.

[Azumi's POV]

I opened my eyes to see Haruhi sleep like an angel.

So much is she naïve how can I let Kaoru taint her with his hands?

I gently carried her in my arms, her limp body.

Her chest heaved up and down in a constant manner because she was in deep sleep.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs, to see Hikaru, and Kaoru stand up in alarm.

"Mmm…Azu-nee?" She stirred in her sleep.

"Shh, now, love, go to sleep," I felt guilty for it, but I hovered my hand over her face, causing her to sink into sleep once more. This effect will only last a few hours.

"Azumi?" Hikaru's alarmed voice came, "What happened to you?"

I dully let my eyes look at him.

Fear, worry and protectiveness were mixed up in his gold eyes.

"Haruhi made it a request, and spent hours and hours of begging me to forgive you…but hear this, I will only forgive you for her sake," I looked at his eyes square.

"You're anemic…! You need blood!" he said, gripping my shoulders.

I put Haruhi on the couch nearest to me, and felt Hikaru dragging me away.

He dragged me to another closed off room and locked the door.

"You need blood," he stated as if he just found out how to create gold out of thin air.

"No, duh, I would like to eat some rocks," I glared at him.

Then the next thing that came was what I wasn't expecting.

I thought, really thought, that he would slap me, and our love for each other would crack up, until there is nothing left of us.

_And then I would leave him…_

My eyes watered, as he grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I know that she is so similar to your sister. And in some way I would like to thank her for bringing a kind nature out of you," he started.

I fell limp in his arms.

"But you have to know that I am trying all I can to subdue his Thirst. He will eventually crave her to a point that he will have to bite her," Hikaru lowered his eyes in exhaustion.

I clutched my throat as it began to throb too much. All those days of locking myself up and drinking blood tablets really malnourished me.

"It's okay, take as much as you want," Hikaru softly smiled at me before exposing his neck to me.

The throbbing in my neck pounded too much, before I came in, and slowly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and smoothed out the collar.

I leaned in, and found a spot where the pulse is at its strongest: the crook of the neck.

I tentatively licked the spot where I desired to bite down a few times, feeling him shudder underneath my touch.

Then I sunk my fangs in.

Sweet liquid filled my mouth, and I swallowed it down. Tasting such sweet stuff made my eyes water. This is what my body had been starved of: a daily helping of fresh blood.

I took in and in more mouthfuls of blood until my Thirst went away completely.

Afraid that I might've depleted him, I removed my fangs from his neck and heard him hug me tightly and gasp for breath. I licked the spot again to heal the bite marks.

"Sorry," I whimpered. I feel so selfish.

"No, it's ok," he shook his head.

"Take some from me," I offered him my neck, and his eyes glowed red.

"I can't take blood from you right now. You're anemic," he clutched his own neck.

"Maybe, but I had my own fill. You need to sustain yourself as well. Take as much as you need," I smiled at him exposing it once more.

He gripped my shoulders, pushed my neck back, and licked the spot where he desired to bite me.

A few teasing licks later, he sunk his fangs in, and drank.

He didn't take as much as I did, because when he removed his fangs, I worriedly asked him, "You didn't take enough."

"Maybe, but it depleted the Thirst," he smiled, and caressed my cheek.

I lowered my eyes worried, "I'm just worried for _her._"

"I'm trying all I can, but the day will come when it has to be done," Hikaru sighed running a hair through his hair.

I knew he was trying his best. I could also hear all the shouts he made when he scorned Kaoru for becoming too attached to Haruhi.

But in the end, what more can Hikaru do?

I let out my right hand, and caressed his left cheek, "Just try your best. I know, in my heart, that day is not too far away. But let Haruhi enjoy being a human, _while it lasts._"

He looked at me with knowing eyes, "It is the best thing to do." He nodded in agreement.

The hand I had on his cheek went around his neck, and my other hand held it in place there as I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me tightly, and held me close.

I can't bear to see what happens to my sweet, sweet little Haruhi.

She is so naïve she could suffer what my sister had in the end.

_Blood drained to the last drop…_

_And left for her youthful body to shatter into a million shards in the soft white snow…_

And that was the same snow I first met Haruhi in.

This is why I hesitated in accepting her becoming a vampire.

Because Mitsuya was a vampire before she had died.

[Kaoru's POV]

I saw after Azumi and Hikaru left, faint blood tainted the air.

First my twin's, then her's.

I guess they were putting an end to their Thirst.

I gaze over to the sleeping girl on the leather loveseat.

I walked over to her and had a deep look at her.

A petite body structure, very slim in her shape. Her skin is flawless, compared to when we first saw her; milk white, white as snow. Her face is small and heart-shaped. Thick, long black natural lashes and pink warm cheeks adorned her face. Pink, tiny lips made her seem so innocent overall. Long, glossy brown hair that splayed along the couch, with perfectly cut bangs across her forehead. And beneath those eyelids, huge chocolate eyes that can see right through your heart.

She wasn't pretty.

She was certainly not beautiful.

She isn't radiant at all.

Those were understatements…

"_She is, above all, inhumanely divine…"_

_She is an optical illusion._

_She seems so close, but is so far away._

_She seems within an arm length, when in reality, she is not even there…_

I touch the side of her face, down to her neck, where her skin is so soft to touch.

My throat burns for her, my heart pines for her, day and night.

I wish to make her mine, but I don't want her to regret turning into someone she doesn't want to become.

I am a vampire, and she is a human.

I can't be with her if she is a human, as they age and turn hideous and old, and die.

I put a hand to my forehead and sink to the ground immersed in my thoughts.

I can't put my finger to the right words.

But I wish to ask her this:

_How could you do this to me?_


	7. A New Threat

**Me: So…didn't do an update in a quite a while.**

**Kaoru: Yeah probably waiting for me to turn into an idiot, weren't you?**

**Me: *Smiles* Nope! Just waiting for the right time to behead you, nothing more! Though there is a fat chance you might not be alive after that!**

**Hikaru: Kaoru and his humongous mouth. How am I the childish one?**

**Me: Good point.**

**Kaoru: You guys…**

**Me: Talk like a loudmouth and this is a TamaHaru fanfic, idiot.**

**Kaoru: *snaps his mouth shut***

**Hikaru: Well he certainly is a pervert. Wants Haruhi all to himself.**

**Me: Haven't you noticed before? *Rolls eyes***

**Hikaru: True. On with the credits. Can I say it?**

**Me: Eh, sure.**

**Hikaru: InfiniteSnow doesn't own OHSHC or any of the characters, but owns any OC's made up (like my Azumi). She owns the plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mrs. Harumi was so worried. Haruhi was gone for almost a year now, and this is becoming scary.

Ranka didn't care that his daughter was gone, and this enraged her to know that a parent doesn't care about his daughter's whereabouts. What if Haruhi was dead? No, don't think like that. Haruhi wouldn't like that.

Huffing, Mrs. Harumi worked her way up to the court.

Yep, she filed a case against Ranka for the child abuse he gave to Haruhi, and she was going to win, with all the evidence.

She pulled her scarf down as she entered the court room. She had a game face on. She will not leave until Haruhi is given the rightful justice that she deserves for all these empty years of being abused, tortured like she was nothing.

She entered in the court room and sat in her respective seat with her attorney. She will be Haruhi's voice. She will be the one to speak for Haruhi as she was too scared to go against her own father.

The lady's eyes turned sharply to Ranka, who was obviously looking angry for being yanked out of a party at the bar with his friends.

The lady hated the man down to the core. She sent icy stabs of glare down his throat saying, 'I will finish you off'.

Ranka didn't like this and gulped, even in his drunken state, he was shivering underneath the lady's glare.

Mrs. Harumi smiled a deadly smile, making Ranka shrink back in fear.

_Get ready to have a taste of your own medicine. Get ready to enjoy hell._

[6 hours later…]

Ranka had pleaded not guilty, but all the evidence Mrs. Harumi had give (pictures of her bruises, recordings of Ranka screaming insults at Haruhi and slamming glass bottles at her, shoving her down the stairs, cutting her arms and legs with knives, shoving her face-first in the snow and slamming the door behind her locking her out, etc…etc…), made the judge glare at Ranka in the middle of his pleadings for him to 'shut the hell up' and for Mrs. Harumi to kindly continue.

The jury came out and went onto their stands, and the judge wanted to know one thing.

"Where is Haruhi Fujioka, Mrs. Harumi?" the judge asked with kind eyes towards the lady motioning his hand for her to continue.

A lump formed in her throat, "I-I don't know. The last day I saw her was on the last day of semester right before a Christmas break, one year ago. She got a call from her drunken father saying he doesn't care if she shows at his doorstop or not, gladly disposing of her. I was enraged at this, but she looked at me with lifeless eyes and said this happened every day. She says her father told her everyday her father said he never loved her, so this wasn't different. Then she left and I never saw her after that, even after the break ended."

"Then with that description, the jury came to a unanimous decision," the judge nodded his head towards one of the jury members.

A skinny man stood and said, "Sir, with all the evidences the lady provided, we are deciding that Ranka, no doubt, is very much guilty. Please carry out the charges with his behavior and actions."

The man sat right back down, and Ranka broke apart, pleading, slamming his fists, and sobbing tears through his makeup and overly frilly dress complete with high heels and fishnet stockings. It looked hideous and disgusting. The judge wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Take him to his cell," the judge moved his head away to not look at the hideous transvestite being dragged to his ultimate doom.

Ms. Harumi smiled.

_I will make sure you are brought to justice, Haruhi-chan._

_Just wait…_

_I will find you and adopt you and make sure you get all the love and attention you lacked for over 10 years._

_Haruhi…wait for the day…_

The voice echoed and echoed like a little butterfly flying away from Haruhi.

"Dad…?" she murmured to herself in her sleep, "what have you done this time…?"

Unknown to her, Azumi was watching her with worried eyes in the corner of her rooms.

Haruhi shot up when she heard the slightest of rustle in one of the four dark corners of her room. Did one of those identical freaks decided it is fun to give her a heart attack right before she gets up?

"Haru-chan, it is just me, no need to worry, my pesky husband or his brother didn't sneak in," Azumi laughed as she waved her arms.

Haruhi measurably relaxed when she realized who the sneaky person was.

"Azu-nee! You gave me a heart attack!" she put a hand over her heart to dramatize the effect.

"Hey, Haruhi?" she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah?" Haruhi didn't know why Azumi was so nervous all of a sudden, "something happen between you and your lovebird?" she teased.

"N-no! It's just that the twins' mother and father invited other vampires for a banquet and they expect you to come as well," Azumi tried to wipe off the blush on her cheeks.

"And more opportunities to become a vampire," Haruhi drawled and then flopped lazily on her bed.

Dusk was starting and for vampires, it felt like the middle of the night for them.

Perfect time for dinnertime.

"Haruhi! I have to make sure you are in a dress and down there! I am pretty sure Kaoru will give me the evil looks if I don't!" Azumi pulled Haruhi out of the bed and shoved her to the dressing room.

"Since when were you so scared of Kaoru-kun?" Haruhi lazily lifted an eyebrow at Azumi.

"Since that guy had become scarier when he walks down the hallways muttering incoherent things under his breath," Azumi rolled her eyes and went to the closet to find the perfect dress.

She found the perfect one. A long, dark midnight blue gown that reached her ankles and ended in a slight bubble skirt. A black ribbon went around the waist line and the ends of the ribbon were tied together in an elegant black bow with the ends trailing as low to her knee level, not to mention it was an off-shoulder dress, with silver stars decorating the place where the strap of the dress went around her left shoulder. The shoes were simple yet elegant black flats, and her hair was curled but her bangs perfect and straight, left the same and untouched.

Haruhi changed into the dress and flats, and turned her eyes to Azumi, worried.

"What are you going to wear, Azu-onee-chan?" she asked.

"I have my dress here," and with that, Azumi produced a strapless mahogany gown that went to her ankles, and black high heels that made her seem taller.

Azumi went to change into it and came out, with her dress and heels on, and her short cropped hair brushed down.

"Wish I looked like you. Short hair is easier to manage," Haruhi wagged around her left index finger in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but then no one can play with short hair like I can do with your hair," Azumi took a hand and softly ruffled Haruhi's hair, making sure not to mess up the style.

Haruhi pouted.

"Come now, they are waiting," Azumi stretched out her hand and Haruhi queasily took it.

[Downstairs]

"Ah what a delicious scent I smell from upstairs. Human, I presume?" Tamaki waved around the ice in his wine.

"She smells irresistible, right Takashi?" a little boy snickered, and looked at his companion for confirmation.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"None of your business. The girl is whole-heartedly welcomed and you have no rights whatsoever to snoop in our business," the twins' mother scolded Tamaki.

"But I don't remember the Vampire Council knowing about this," a dark haired man scribbled a few notes in his notebook and looked up.

"Kyoya, please keep quiet about this…" Hikaru muttered.

Kyoya pushed the rim of his glasses up and set his little black notebook down along with the worn-out pen he always uses. Giving a dark smile, "Yes, unless you disclose some information to me, I will go right to the council and tell them _everything_."

Hikaru gulped and the mother froze.

"Shall we just go ahead tomorrow night and disclose the news to them as they aren't willing to comply with us?" Tamaki smirked and sipped his wine.

"Yeah, we have all the right to know," the little blondie darkly chuckled.

Takashi stood quiet as a way to agree with his midget companion, Hunny.

"I will disclose the information," a new quiet voice spoke.

All the heads turned towards Mizumi, who was holding a tray of bread. She set it down and turned towards Kyoya with cold glass eyes.

Nevertheless, she bowed her head and muttered, "In the living room, master, after dinner."

Kyoya smirked and then gave a fake business smile, "My pleasure, Mizumi. Now where are they, those two?"

"Right here," a bold voice broke in.

There stood Azumi in her mahogany dress, short curled hair and black heels and Haruhi in her midnight off-shoulder bubble skirt end dress with black flats and curled hair.

Kaoru sucked in a breath when Haruhi gently lifted her long brown hair away from her neck to one side, completely exposing her neck to him, from where he was sitting.

When he felt his fangs throb painfully to sink into her soft, snowy, porcelain neck, he took out five blood tablets and shoved it down his water glass when no one was looking.

Only there was one. It was Kyoya, who darkly chuckled and noted down about Kaoru's thirst for Haruhi in his notebook. _Now I have something to ask him, _Kyoya smirked, _after I am done interrogating his maid._

Kaoru paled when he saw that Kyoya noticed. Of course he would.

What WOULDN'T the shadow king notice?

Kaoru noticed the Shadow King smirking at him and knew that he would have to do a bit of explaining.

Then a little piece of paper appeared in his hand.

Kaoru unfolded it, and his heart dropped at the message.

_Dear little lover boy,_

_You are going to tell me everything, or the council will know, and you are surely in trouble._

_If you do not want them to know, then I suggest you do what I want you to do._

_If you don't, well you know what will happen._

_Kyoya_

Kaoru nodded and Kyoya knew this would be his answer. Giving a curt nod, they started dinner, in a very much tense atmosphere, as Tamaki had his sights on Haruhi.

Tamaki was rather irritated that Haruhi wasn't giving him a second glance, and rather interested in her food than him.

Noticing the blonde's frustration, the little one tilted his head in amusement and asked, "What wilts my King's heart today?"

Tamaki growled, almost bending his fork in two, "It seems like the little flower has no interest in me."

Hunny chuckled and held up a deck of cards.

"I can try to help, my king, but at a price. And my methods of workings might not work, I must admit but they can work at the same time," Hunny shuffled the deck of cards.

Tamaki grinned. Even if it won't work, a try is better than nothing, isn't it…?

Hunny offered the deck to him and grinned, "Pick any two cards…any two…"

Tamki picked two cards at either side of the laid out deck, and looked at them and grinned.

King and Queen of Spade. The only question is…

Will Haruhi become his Spade Queen or not?

Hunny grinned and Tamaki pocketed the cards he picked out.

[After Dinner]

Haruhi and Azumi went out to the gardens and Kaoru and Kyoya were left in the empty living room after Mizumi enclosed any information she had about Haruhi.

"Spill," Kyoya smirked at Kaoru.

"What do you want me to tell?" Kaoru shot back a glare at the shadow king.

"What do you see in her?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes in interest at the nervous vampire in front of him.

"I don't know. All I know that every day passes the thirst is becoming more and more and she seems to make it harder to resist," Kaoru clutched his throat.

Kyoya sneered, "Yes I can see that, you dense little boy. I can see that you have doubled the dosage of blood tablets to water. You know, putting five blood tablets instead of the normal two in your wineglass isn't going to make the concentration stronger."

Kaoru gasped underneath the pain of his throat, the images of Haruhi's soft, creamy porcelain neck flash into his mind. The pain in his mouth doubled at the thought of the girl in her evening attire.

"My, my, my how pathetic," Kyoya's voice grew cold as he watched Kaoru almost double over in pain.

Just in time, Hikaru came running in.

"Kyoya, you asked him all the questions you want! Now you leave!" Hikaru went to Kaoru's side and helped him stand up.

Azumi came in and the moment she saw Kyoya, her face turned into one of disgust and she ushered Haruhi up the stairs.

"I will be there in time for bedtime," she promised Haruhi.

Once Haruhi, with a little bit of persuading and pleading, went upstairs with a confused look onto her face as to what was happening, she turned her face to Kyoya, from a soft smile (meant for Haruhi) to a murderous glare.

"What do you want from us, you monster?" she seethed underneath her teeth.

"Still holding a grudge against me, aren't you…Azumi-_koi_?" he smirked at the informal honorific.

Hikaru's hand balled up in anger as he wanted to throttle the Shadow King.

But Kyoya was on good terms with the Vampire Council, and if any of the noble families, vampire of highest ranks, laid a hand on him, a noble himself with a high rank of a Council Member, they were bound to lose their mark of nobility for good.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight. Since when was his brother's wife on bad terms with Kyoya.

"Stupid honorific for such a merciless murderer," Azumi snarled.

The whole room tensed, and even Azumi herself seethed with anger that the Shadow King made no attempts of fear or emotion.

He merely smirked and slyly circled Azumi, breathing in the scent of her rose neck, "But that incident is so much into the past. Why are you not over it yet?"

"Over what yet," Hikaru wanted to end Kyoya's life so he doesn't do anything reckless.

"He killed my sister," Azumi fought the tears that were spilling on her cheeks.

"Now, now, now. _I _didn't kill her, you know _that much, _don't you?" Kyoya feigned a hurt expression at Azumi's words as he let his right thumb roughly wipe away her tears.

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hand away, and Kyoya took a step back from her, with a smirk on his face.

Azumi turned her head towards Hikaru, who was in big need of an explanation.

"He knew my sister was in love with someone. So he used him and manipulated him into killing my sister by draining her of all her blood. He did this because my sister was standing in his way of me becoming his stupid 'Queen' as he states it," Azumi roughly jabbed away her tears with her left hand.

Hikaru was infuriated that Kyoya wanted his wife. Walking around in five long strides he pulled Azumi into his arms and shot Kyoya a glare and had to use the stupid honorifics in his farwell, "Ohtori-sama, you have all the information you ever need. You know what is going on so I request you formally to please take your leave right now."

Hikaru gritted his teeth at such formality he had to give to such a despicable young man.

Just then, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Takashi came to Kyoya's side.

"My, where is the beautiful flower that captured my heart?" Tamaki put a hand over his heart and longingly looked up the stairs where he knew Haruhi took, from her exotic human scent forming a trail up the velvet stairs.

"His soon-to-be Queen shouldn't shy away from him, it is a waste of his beauty," Mitsukuni nodded his head at Tamaki's words.

Kaoru's fists tightened at this. This was a bad idea, that Haruhi joined them for their dinner.

Tamaki Suoh was from a high royal family just like the Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Ohtori, and Morinozuka. They were the five royal bloodlines. Their blood was highly desired as being the status of pureblooded (borrowing a concept from VK, for those of you who know the manga/anime), their bite could turn mere humans into their status of purebloods (not an idea from VK, as pureblood status from the manga was derived through hereditary, but I want to use my idea in this fanfic, so no angry PM's).

Let me scratch this out. They weren't merely _noble. _They were _royal._

But, for most part, purebloods almost never interfered with marrying anyone else than their own family members, except for when Hikaru fell in love with Azumi a noble vampire, and he converted her. Alas, no matter how many times they could bite nobles and provide their blood, purebloods will always remain scarce in their vampire society, having blood with no human trace in it.

Now the real controversy starts with the love towards a human.

"You will not touch her, you have no right whatsoever," Kaoru scowled at anyone sinking their fangs into her soft neck. She was his and his only.

"Try me," Tamaki's purple eyes darkened into a deep violet, and he flashed out a King of Spade and a Queen of Spade in his long fingers.

When he saw the cards, his eyes widened in horror at the Queen card. That card could only represent…

"If you are too dumb to realize, the Queen of Spade represents Haruhi, who will be mine if you are too slow to move," Tamaki sneered as he gently kissed the crown of the Queen's head in the card.

Kaoru glowered in anger. He can't just go up to her and fulfill his desires by biting her and marking her as his!

For god's sakes, she is still traumatized! Her mother died when she was little and for about ten years she suffered immense torturing from her transvestite father for being the cause of death of her mother!

"All right, relax my dear little purebloods," Kyoya chuckled in amusement at the dark atmosphere growing between Kaoru and Tamaki.

He swiftly turned on his heels and called over his shoulder, "And quit your worthless antics, Suoh. We have matters to discuss, as well as Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san. I got the information so I guess I have no choice to keep quiet about this." He ended his little sadistic story with a disappointed sigh that he was this close to blackmailing them.

Glaring at Kaoru one last time, Tamaki shoved the cards in his jacket pocket and mirrored Kyoya's footsteps.

Mitsukuni snickered and ran along to meet Tamaki's footsteps. Takashi merely followed Mitsukuni's footsteps to make sure he doesn't do anything murderous in his dark state.

Hikaru ran to Kaoru who weakly fell to the ground. Azumi ruffled Kaoru's hair and he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I thought your hobby was to insult me to death," Kaoru crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.

"I love you as a brother, and I love Haruhi as a sister. I will do anything to make sure she is safe. So how can you expect me to tease you in such a situation like this?" Azumi sadly gestured the empty living room.

"I guess the blood tablets are losing the desired effect. Keep using them I guess, until we must switch over to blood pouches from the nearby blood bank," Hikaru was rubbing his forehead in ways to prolong his ultimate Thirst.

Kaoru nodded but couldn't budge.

"Come on, brother, let me help you to your room," Hikaru softened at his brother's pitiful state.

Kaoru meekly nodded and let Hikaru support him to his room.

Azumi looked to the beautiful moon and whispered, "Oh beautiful Diana*, Lady Of The Moon, you have created a masterpiece. But now what situation have you created for us?"

And yes, yes indeed it was rather intriguing how this will pick up from right here…

Like a chessboard of events.

**Author's note:**

**Diana* - the roman name for Artemis, lady of the woods, Goddess of the Moon as her brother (Apollo) is the God of the Sun. She is against marriage, exactly why Azumi is questioning why does she want Haruhi to marry all of a sudden.**

**And do not PM me that this is a good ending with dramatic tears. It is not and if you PM me I will ignore. This story is over when the status for this story is marked 'complete' by me.**

**SO: NO TEARY PRIVATE MESSAGES.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
